


Prompt XIX: Larry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby-sitter Harry, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Louis, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"anonymous: Larry! Louis jest samotnym, młodym ojcem, który często wyjeżdża w delegacje. Jego synek wówczas, zostaje pod opieką babci, która nie jest z tego zadowolona, ponieważ sama musi wychowywać młodsze rodzeństwo Lou. Jay postanawia wynająć opiekunkę, nie pytając o zgodę syna, gdy ten jest w delegacji. Według Jay, Harry wydaje się być idealnym kandydatem, nie tylko na opiekunkę, ale i przyszłego synowego :P Kobieta postanawia ich zeswatać, więc nie mówi Harry'emu o wcześniejszym powrocie Lou. Louis natomiast zastaje w mieszkaniu awarię prądu i ląduje w tym samym łóżku, co Hazz, ale jest tak zmęczony, że nawet go tam nie zauważa. To co stanie się rano, to już twoja inwencja:D Wiem, że mogę ci zaufać:P Z góry dziękuję :) Ines xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XIX: Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Stwierdzenie, że Louis był wykończony można uznać za spore niedopowiedzenie. Całe jego ciało zdawało się zwiotczeć, każdy mięsień odmawiał posłuszeństwa, a pulsowanie w skroniach doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Nienawidził wyjeżdżać na te popieprzone delegacje, zostawiać swojego przytulnego mieszkania i swojego dwuletniego synka, ale nie miał innego wyboru.

Za każdym takim wyjazdem nękały go ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ zostawianie malucha pod opieką jego babci było praktycznie okrutne. Nie dość, że Jay miała pod opieką szóstkę własnych dzieci, to jeszcze zwalał na jej barki kolejne. Ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić; każdy z jego znajomych posiadał swoje własne życie, pracę i masę innych obowiązków, więc podrzucanie im dwulatka na kilka dni w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę, nawet jeśli Liam zarzekał się, że to _żaden problem_ – Louis znał swojego przyjaciela zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że Liam zawsze będzie tak mówił, ponieważ jest zbyt _miły_ i uczynny.

Jednakże po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat pracy w tej pojebanej firmie udało mu się skrócić swój wyjazd o jeden dzień. Od razu zadzwonił do Jay, by poinformować ją o swoim wcześniejszym powrocie, co niezmiernie ucieszyło jego rodzicielkę, choć w jej głosie wyczuł dziwną nutę, jakby ukrywała przed nim coś ważnego. Momentalnie poczuł niepokój o swojego synka, więc jeszcze szybciej zaczął się pakować, by zdążyć na wcześniejszy pociąg do domu.

Niestety, wyglądało na to, że los postanowił działać przeciwko niemu. Nie dość, że pociąg miał awarię na jednej ze stacji, co sprawiło, że wszyscy pasażerowie musieli siedzieć w nim przez godzinę, a potem w końcu przesiąść się do innego, to na samym wjeździe do miasta rozpętała się ogromna burza.

Kiedy wreszcie taksówka zatrzymała się pod jego budynkiem, miał wszystkiego dość. Mimo że od drzwi frontowych dzieliło go tylko kilka metrów, gdy wreszcie tam dotarł, był przemoczony i wkurzony na cały świat. Miał zamiar wrócić jeszcze przed zaśnięciem swojego synka, jednak jego zegarek wskazywał już jedenastą wieczorem, więc nie miał żadnych szans na przywitanie się z nim.

I jakby tego było mało, w całym budynku wysiadł prąd.

Cicho przeklinając pod nosem na wszystko, co żyje, rzucił torbę z rzeczami przy drzwiach na korytarzu i zsunął z siebie przemoczoną kurtkę, a potem buty. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wzięcie prysznica, wiedząc, że woda i tak będzie lodowata z powodu braku elektryczności, więc od razu udał się w stronę swojej sypialni, po drodze ściągając z siebie wszystkie ciuchy, aż do bokserek. Wiedział, że rano Jay wyzwie go za ten bałagan, ale w tym momencie miał to gdzieś.

Mimo że znał dobrze swoje mieszkanie i nie powinien mieć problemu z dotarciem do celu w tych ciemnościach, potknął się o fotel oraz uderzył barkiem o futrynę, dusząc w sobie kolejne przekleństwa, bo nie chciał obudzić swojego synka. Malec za karę na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu zasnąć przez następne kilka godzin.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wsunął się pod kołdrę, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na to, że puste łóżko wydaje się zbyt rozgrzane, i praktycznie od razu zapadł w sen.

O poranku obudziły go jakieś szelesty. Był pewien, że to mały Joey przydreptał do sypialni jak zwykle po jego powrocie z delegacji, lecz nie słyszał tego charakterystycznego tuptania małych stópek o dywan ani wesołych pisków. Zamiast tego do jego zaspanego umysłu wdarł się czyiś nieznajomy, chrapliwy głos.

-Ej, kim ty jesteś?! Obudź się.

Louis z jękiem przewrócił się na drugi bok i niechętnie uniósł ciężkie powieki. Gdy to zrobił, przed jego oczami pojawiła się ciemna czupryna gęstych, kędzierzawych włosów. Potrzebował kilku sekund, aby zrozumieć, że nie zna tej czupryny i na pewno nie powinno być jej w _jego łóżku_.

Ze wrzaskiem (trochę zbyt żenująco dziewczęcym, ale w takiej sytuacji można było mu to wybaczyć) zerwał się z łóżka, już kompletnie rozbudzony. W jego łóżku znajdował się jakiś chłopak, którego widział pierwszy raz na oczy. Kołdra Louisa okrywała go tylko do połowy brzucha, odsłaniając nagą klatkę piersiową, pełną dziwacznie wyglądających tatuaży. Louis wrzasnął po raz kolejny.

-Co ty tu robisz?! - wykrzyknął z przerażeniem, po czym ogarnął go nagły gniew. - Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?!

-Ja spytałem pierwszy.

Louis zacisnął usta. Chłopak także wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale w jego zielonych oczach czaiło się także lekkie rozbawienie. Omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę Louisa od stóp do głów i nagle na jego usta wstąpił lekki uśmiech.

Louis spojrzał w dół i przeklął siarczyście, przypominając sobie, że nie ma na sobie niczego poza bokserkami.

-Jestem Harry – odparł tamten z przyjaznym i ugodowym tonem, a po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. - _Ty_ jesteś Louis Tomlinson?

-No jasne, że jestem, kurwa mać! Co ty robisz w moim mieszkaniu? W moim łóżku!

Chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę w nagłym zażenowaniu.

-Jay mówiła, że wracasz dzisiaj wieczorem.

-Jay? Moja mama? Skąd ty...

-Rozumiem, że nie powiedziała ci o niańce?

-Jakiej niańce, do cholery?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, wymownie rozkładając ramiona.

-O mnie.

Louis otworzył usta, lecz kompletnie odebrało mu mowę. Niańka? Jego mama zatrudniła niańkę do dziecka i to bez jego zgody, bez żadnego poinformowania go o tym, że jakiś obcy facet będzie przebywać z jego dwuletnim synem? Co do cholery?!

Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, ponieważ przez uchylone drzwi sypialni dobiegł do nich głośny płacz. Louis bez zastanowienia odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, co już robił jak robot, nastrojony właśnie na ten dźwięk. Joey stał w swoim łóżeczku z zaczerwienioną od płaczu twarzą, ale gdy tylko ujrzał Louisa, jego lament momentalnie ustał. Louis wziął go na ręce, uspokajając jednocześnie malca i także siebie, mimo że nadal czuł krew ze złości wrzącą w żyłach.

-Co też ta twoja babcia znowu wymyśliła – wymruczał mu do ucha, a kiedy odwrócił się, w drzwiach ujrzał Harry'ego.

-Jeśli chcesz do niej zadzwonić, mogę się nim zająć? - Ostrożnie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w ich stronę, lecz Louis wręcz instynktownie mocniej objął swojego synka. Harry wykrzywił usta w grymasie. - Rozumiem, że mnie nie znasz, ale wiem, co robię. I Joey mnie polubił.

Słysząc głos tamtego chłopaka, Joey odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i jego twarz rozpromieniła się momentalnie. Kiedy zaczął nawoływać imię bruneta, Louis poczuł ucisk w piersi, a gniew nasilił się, gdy ujrzał ogromne zadowolenie na twarzy Harry'ego.

Nie zamierzał zostawać synka z tym kolesiem, ale naprawdę musiał pogadać ze swoją mamą. Zapewne także nakrzyczeć na nią, a tego Joey nie powinien słyszeć. Z lekkim ociąganiem pozwolił Harry'emu na wzięcie chłopca na ręce, po czym, nadal oglądając się przez ramię na tę dwójkę, wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego telefonu.

Nie musiał długo czekać, aż kobieta odbierze telefon. Usilnie starał się zachować spokój, ale na dźwięk jej radosnego powitania, stracił nad sobą panowanie.

-Coś ty sobie myślała?! Mamo!

-Zmień ton, chłopcze – odparła ze spokojem. Wywrócił oczami, jak tamten nastoletni Louis, którym już nie był od wielu lat. - Domyślam się, że poznałeś Harry'ego. Czyż nie jest uroczy?

-Mamo! Wlazłem mu do łóżka! Znaczy, do mojego łóżka... Był w moim łóżku!

Po drugiej stronie rozległ się cichy śmiech kobiety. Ta sytuacja bawiła ją aż za bardzo.

-Jak mogłaś nie powiedzieć mi, że zatrudniłaś niańkę dla mojego syna? - zapytał z irytacją. - Gdybym wiedział... Mówiłem ci wiele razy, że jeśli naprawdę nie będziesz mieć czasu na zajmowanie się nim, to wymyślę coś innego. Sam mógłbym zatrudnić niańkę!

-Och, skarbie, to stało się tak nagle. Lottie złamała rękę, a Harry był na tyle cudowny, że bez żadnych sprzeciwów przez cały weekend zajął się nie tylko Joey'm, ale również bliźniakami.

-Lottie złamała rękę? Mamo, czemu ja nigdy o niczym nie wiem?!

-Nie przesadzaj. Nie stało się nic strasznego. Mamę Harry'ego znam bardzo dobrze, to uroczy chłopiec ze wspaniałym podejściem do dzieci. Ma naturalny talent. I czyż nie jest czarujący, Louis?

-Co ty... - Wytrzeszczył oczy w zrozumieniu. - O nie, wiem, co kombinujesz! Nawet o tym nie myśl.

Wręcz widział oczami wyobraźni jak jego mama wywraca oczami po drugiej stronie linii. Momentami nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy mówili o nich, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, ale w tym momencie miał na to dowód.

-Bądź dla niego miły, Louis – powiedziała tylko i rozłączyła się, nim zdołał powiedzieć coś jedno słowo. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swój telefon; ta kobieta jest niemożliwa.

Do jego uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny, dźwięczny chichot jego synka, a kiedy wrócił do pokoju, zastał dość uroczy widok. Harry siedział po turecku na puszystym dywanie, a Joey stał przed nim, bawiąc się jego gęstymi włosami. Chłopak nawet nie krzywił się, gdy małe piąstki zaciskały się na jego kosmykach i lekko za nie szarpały, wyglądał na równie uradowanego, co ten dwulatek.

Louis zatrzymał się w drzwiach, oszołomiony nie tylko owym widokiem, ale także tym dziwnym ciepłem, które rozlało się po jego piersi. Czuł dokładnie to samo, gdy widział jego siostry bawiące się z malcem albo jego przyjaciół rozpieszczających go, jakby był najcudowniejszym dzieckiem na tej ziemi. To prawda, był najcudowniejszym dzieckiem na tej ziemi, ku temu Louis nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Jednak w tym momencie przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że może zatrudnienie tak czarującej niańki nie było złym pomysłem.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
